


A Flame and a Fire

by Theniaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Big tsun i love him, Byleth is an OC, Cookie and Meely are twin students in the blue lions, F/M, Felix is being adorable as always, OC X CANON, Post-timeskip fluff, byleth is a student, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa
Summary: Byleth is my friend's OC. A birthday present for my very dear friend, sweet 19 Gabby.Meely is tired and Felix makes sure she rests
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Flame and a Fire

It's been a hard month for the twins. Cookie has been in a more foul mood than usual, eating even more sweets than ever. Meely did her best not to show it but anyone who knew her well enough could see that she simply put on a strong face. Meely never wanted to make someone worry for her, and for the most part, she was good at faking a smile and continuing on. That is until someone noticed it and scolded her about it, usually being her sister Cookie but after getting to know her all of the blue lions could see behind her tricks and in particular a specific Blue Lion always made the biggest fuss, that being the one and only Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

He and Meely had always been close during their academy years, with Felix approaching her as he saw her train one day. Ever since they talked more and more and became very good friends, he knew her secrets and she knew his. She was able to see under his moody mask and get close to him, more than any other. And so Felix took it upon himself to cherish her and protect her since she was one of the only who see his true intentions, of course, he could never tell her such a thing.

And so imagine what would happen once Felix found out that Meely has been overworking herself for the sake of preparing for the war...

* * *

It had been a long night

"Goodnight sister, please don't stay up for much longer. You too need rest" Cookie said as she went to get up from her seat in the conference room, biding her twin goodbye

"Yes, I will rest don't worry. Goodnight cookie" she nodded, her eyes never leaving the documents in her hands

"Why are you still up?" Suddenly Meely heard a voice calling her from the edge of the room. After finally taking her eyes off her work to see the source of the voice

"Felix! You startled me, what's gotten into you?" Meely replied back, a smile on her face, a tired one but a smile nonetheless

"What's gotten into _me?_ What's gotten into _you?_ You have been here all day and it's past midnight and you are _still_ working, even Cookie told me you didn't have dinner tonight" he raised his voice, but his eyes and face were soft and full of worry 

"Felix calm down, it's true that I have been working harder than usual today but I assure you that tomorrow I will rest. So now let me finish this please?" Meely pleaded with tired eyes, bags decorating them as the moonlight and the dim light coming from the candle illuminated her features

"Nonsense, come here" Felix suddenly said, grabbing her wrist as he guided her with quick movements outside of the room

"H-hey slow down! W-where are we going?" Meely asked, as she took one final glance at the room behind them before leaving the hallway

Feliz remained silent, a faint blush adorned his face as he led Meely down the stairs of the second floor towards the Greenhouse. He slowed down as they came closer and closer to his destination

Eventually he spoke as he saw Meely's confused face "You needed a break from all that work...so I thought looking at some flowers will be able to calm you down in order to sleep" me said looking away from her, refusing to release their hands

"Oh Felix thank you so much! Hehe you were always so considerate. Thank you I love these flowers" she said as a beautiful and earnest smile took its place on her face, making the man even redder than he was

"It was nothing, don't thank me and especially don't look at me like that" He told her as his face softened at the sight of her smile

"Hm? Like what?" she asked him, her eyes glued to the flowers that decorated the Greenhouse

"Oh forget it" He abruptly said, raising his voice a bit more than he would have liked as he let her hand go

She walked towards the flowers and kneeled, her hands playing with the petals for a daisy

"Do you like flowers Felix?" she asked after some time passed in silence

"Well, I don't hate them" 

_But I like the face you make when you look at them_

"Thank you for bringing me here Felix" she reached out to grab his hand "It's a lovely night" she gave him and small smile and all he could do was look into her eyes, as if they held him captive. 

"It is, a very lovely night" he said, and he smiled for the first time in a while

"Let's say like this a bit longer Felix" he barely caught what she said, almost as if he wasnt supposed to hear it, and his smile grew brighter, bigger

"Yes Meely" he squeezed her hand "Let's" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. And Gabby I hope you will have a very beautiful and fun birthday. I love you
> 
> As always please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this


End file.
